Paraíso
by Miss Inlaeda
Summary: "Porque habían diez cosas y una más que Gale amaba del sexo con Katniss" - Serie de Drabbles.
1. Húmedad

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

"_Porque habían diez cosas y una más que Gale amaba del sexo con Katniss"_

"**Paraíso"**

I

Humedad.

-¿Excitada?

-Te gustaría-corrió detrás de ella, siguió el movimiento de su falda y su trenza desarmándose. Entró a uno de los salones de clases que en estos momentos estaba vacío, dispuesto para él.

Apenas entró la vio de espalda, tenía la respiración agitada y sus hombros subían y bajaban de forma acelerada. Ella se giró hacia él, su trenza se desarmó por completo. Se acercó de forma lenta hacia ella y cuando ya no faltaba más que centímetros para llegar a ella, alzó sus manos y las hundió en su cabellera castaña.

Ella cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior.

-El salón huele a ti-colocó sus manos en su cintura y la alzó en volandas dejándola sentada en el escritorio del profesor.-Responde-ella asintió-¿Excitada?

Y de forma automática, ella se hizo hacia atrás y abrió sus piernas.

Con rapidez deslizó su mano hasta llegar a la intimidad de la chica, pasó un dedo por su cavidad y sintió la humedad caliente de su sexo a través de su ropa interior.

Sonrió y miró a la castaña, estaba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando la sensación de su mano intrusa, con la boca abierta y soltando leves gemidos. Con un rápido movimiento bajó las bragas húmedas hasta sus tobillos. El salón olía a la humedad de la castaña.

-Eres una chica mala, mira que venir a mojarte de esta forma-dijo hundiendo un dedo en el interior de la joven, ella soltó un gemido.-¿Qué diría tu novio si sabe que te andas mojando por mí? Escurriéndote por mí-ella le miró y se mordió el labio inferior dejando un gemido ahogado.

-Diría que soy una niña mala y me castigaría-dijo rápidamente.

-Yo pensaría lo mismo que Mellark, Katniss-dijo su nombre-pero haremos algo para que él no sepa. ¿Te parece?-Katniss asintió.-Bien, acabemos con este problema de raíz-Sin decir más se dirigió hacia el sexo de la castaña, aquel sexo lubricante y resbaloso que no dejaba de excitarle. Con sus manos abrió los labios vaginales de la chica, dejándole una vista espectacular de su sexo excitado.

-No dejes rastro Gale, que nadie sepa que soy una niña mala-escuchó a la joven y sonrió de forma sardónica. Se acercó a su sexo, y de un solo lametón saboreó el éxtasis de la joven, ella se arqueó y gimió fuertemente.

-Sabes a gloria Katniss-y sin esperar respuesta volvió a hundirse entre los pliegues de la chica. Lamió y lamió hasta saciarse, hasta que todo ese manjar estuviera solo en su boca, tragando insaciablemente la humedad de su mejor amiga. De un solo movimiento capturó el clítoris de la joven y lo mordió suavemente.

-¡GALE!-gritó excitada y colocó sus manos en la cabeza del chico, adentrándolo más a su intimidad. Gale mordió otro poco, y otro poco más. Y un poco más fuerte, ya un poco desesperado comenzó a lamer desesperado llenándola de mordiscones, mientras que Katniss se corría de forma rápida en su boca y caía flácida en el mesón de clases. Gale no dejó de chupar su vagina hasta no dejar ni un rastro de sus fluidos.

Cuando salió y vio a Katniss con la respiración agitada y los ojos cerrados, sonrío.

No había nada más excitante que los jugos vaginales de Katniss y los aprovecharía lo más que pueda.


	2. Boca

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

"_Porque habían diez cosas y una más que Gale amaba del sexo con Katniss"_

"**Paraíso"**

II

Boca.

-No-La castaña rodó los ojos y soltó una risa sardónica ante la negación-Katniss, hablo en serio. No, no ahora, ni mucho menos acá.

-Lo hemos hecho un montón de veces, en los lugares y los momentos menos apropiados-insistió. La joven suspiró y se puso las manos en la cadera-Eres increíble.

-Lo sé-un poco de humor sarcástico hizo que la joven se acercara a él enfadada y el aroma a fresas le golpeó el rostro.

Katniss entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a él, colocó sus manos en el borde del pantalón del chico, le soltó una sonrisa. De esas pícaras que a él le excitaban de sobremanera, como en aquellos momentos. Pero no, no podía hacerlo. ¿Es que no podía entenderlo?

-Katniss-le colocó las manos en los hombros.-La chupas increíble, lo sé mejor que nadie.-Katniss soltó un gracias entremedio-Pero no dejaré que me la chupes ahora, ¿Entiendes?

-No te entiendo, ¿Por qué no?

-En cinco minutos, bajaremos y le cantaremos el cumpleaños a Magde, ¿Te acuerdas? Es la fiesta de tu mejor amiga...-

-Y tu novia-interrumpió la castaña.-En cinco minutos puedo hacer que te corras en mí boca-se lamió el labio superior de manera sugestiva.

-Katniss-advirtió cuando las manos de la chica desabrocharon su pantalón-Entiende, no.-trató de forcejear contra las manos de la chica y soltó un suspiro repentino, Katniss había metido su mano adentro y acariciaba su miembro ya algo erecto.

-Mira que venir a decirme que no, cuando te estaba excitando-Katniss comenzó una masturbada rápida y Gale suspiró-¿Y qué dices?

-Quedan cuatro minutos-fue lo único que dijo y lo que bastó para la castaña. Bajó y se metió el miembro erecto en su boca.

Katniss lo lamía con maestría y conocimiento, conocía aquel miembro tan bien y le gustaba tanto. Lo succionaba de forma muy rítmica haciendo que los huevos de Gale chocaran con su mandíbula.

Katniss tenía razón, bastaron tres minutos para que él se corriera en su boca, y es que la boca de Katniss hacía maravillas.

Maravillas que solo quería que se las hiciera a él.


End file.
